Vos amici mei estis
by FI.Antonio no Emperor
Summary: Berlatar setelah Perang melawan Gaea dan Raksasa, jason Grace tengah merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam setelah kematian Leo Valdez yang mengorbankan dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jason POV, Pair: JasonxPiper After "The Heroes of Olympus" and before "Trials of Apollo" event. #FriendshipFI2019


_Vos Amici mei Estis_

(Kamulah Sahabatku)

Disclaimer : 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'The Heroes of Olympus' belongs to Rick Riordan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah…, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun setelah peperangan melawan pasukan Gaea dan juga Para Raksasa. Tak terasa juga dalam jangka waktu itu, aku harus benar-benar berpisah dengan salah satu orang konyol yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri. Apakah kau telah berada di _Elysium, _sobat? Apakah kau tengah bercanda dengan para arwah-arwah yang mati secara terhormat di sana?

Kutatap langit malam yang menaungi perairan Long Island ini, sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang telah sering kita lakukan bersama semasa petualangan kita mengarungi negeri kuno untuk menghadapi pasukan Raksasa yang tengah bangkit dan juga kebangkitan Ibu Pertiwi.

Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya, maka kau tidak harus melakukan pengorbanan yang besar seperti ini. Tapi apa dayaku, karena keniscayaan ramalan yang disampaikan oleh Oracle, kau yang harus menanggung semuanya ini. Untuk apa ada bait _"Karena badai atau api, dunia akan terjungkal"_, jikalau pada kenyataannya kau pasti tidak akan selamat.

Seharusnya aku bisa menduga gelagat Asclepius[1] ketika beliau melihatmu dengan pandangan mengasihani, tidak seperti ketika beliau memberikan saran kepadaku maupun Piper. Seharusnya aku bisa melihat tingkah lakumu yang gugup karena pandangan yang diberikan oleh Asclepius kepadamu. Seharusnya aku juga tahu bahwa kau sendiri juga tengah merencanakan sesuatu ketika kau sedang mengutak-atik Argo II sepanjang perjalanan menuju Athena.

Tapi mengapa!? Mengapa aku sebodoh itu untuk mengetahuinya? Untuk apa gelar _Praetor_[2] yang pernah kumiliki kalau tidak bisa menerka apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh sahabatku sendiri? Untuk apa aku bisa menebak arah serangan musuhku kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran sahabatku sendiri?

Entah berapa lama aku merenung di pinggiran selat Long Island itu sembari menatap langit malam bertabur bintang itu, hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah dimana suara langkah kaki itu berasal, dan kulihat siluet seorang perempuan yang bergerak pelan ke arahku.

Ketika cahaya bulan mulai menyinari siluet tersebut, maka tampaklah sosok perempuan yang kini mulai menghiasi hari-hariku. Sosok perempuan bersurai coklat yang dipotong berombak tidak merata dengan helaian tipis yang dikepang di satu sisi dan juga berparas manis dengan sepasang mata berwarna kaleidoskop tengah berjalan pelan ke arahku.

Aku terkesiap ketika mengetahui sosok itu. "Piper?" ujarku seketika. Yap, dia adalah Piper McLean, putri Sang Dewi Kecantikan Aphrodite dengan seorang aktor ternama yang bernama Tristan McLean. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan heran. "Mengapa kau berada di sini, Jason? Bukankah ini sudah waktunya jam malam?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Kau sendiri mengapa berada di sini _Pipes_?" tanyaku balik kepadanya. Ia memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Huh.., kamu ini. Lagi ditanya malah balik tanya," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban darinya. Sungguh, hanya Piper yang bisa sedikit melupakan penyesalanku kepadamu sobat. Mungkin jika kau berada di sini, kau akan melontarkan celetukan konyol untuk menanggapinya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Suara merdu dari Piper membuatku kembali ke dalam kesadaranku. Ah, apa aku kembali melamun? Sepertinya kepergianmu membuatku lebih sering melamun dibandingkan biasanya sobat. "Tidak… tidak apa…," ujarku sembari tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Jason. Kumohon… katakan saja apa yang ada di benakmu," ujarnya lagi dengan lembut. Hah, susah sekali untuk membohongi putri dari Dewi yang memiliki kekuasaan terhadap perasaan dan cinta. Apakah dia menggunakan _charmspeak_? Sepertinya saat ini kekuatannya semakin bertambah sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia menggunakan _charmspeak_ atau tidak.

"Apakah ini karena kematian Leo?" tanyanya dengan nada ketir. Aku hanya bisa tersentak dengan pertanyaannya itu. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, _Pipes_," ujarku sembari tersenyum ketir. Kemudian, ia memeluk diriku dengan erat, seolah-olah menahanku pergi seperti kepergianmu ke Negeri Orang Mati, sobat.

"Tidak hanya dirimu yang kehilangan dirinya, Jason. Semua orang di perkemahan ini juga kehilangan dirinya, terutama mereka yang ikut petualangan Argo II menuju negeri kuno. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa sangat menyesal seperti ini. Ingat kau masih memiliki janji dengan Kymopoleia[3] untuk menjadi _Pontifex maximus_[4] kan?" ujar Piper panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Pipes_. Aku tidak bisa melupakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi saat kita berhadapan langsung dengan Gaea. Saat aku, kau, Leo dan Festus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan Ibu Pertiwi dari wilayah kekuasaannya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia melemparkan kita berdua jatuh ke tanah sedangkan ia dan Festus mengorbankan diri untuk kematian Gaea," ujarku kembali dengan nada getir.

"Untuk apa diriku memiliki kekuatan badai yang diturunkan dari Sang Raja Para Dewa, jikalau ternyata kekuatan itu tidak berguna untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku!? Untuk apa aku disebut-sebut sebagai Pangeran Roma, jika menyelamatkan satu orang sahabatku saja aku tidak mampu!?"

"Jawab _Pipes_! Jawab!" Nadaku mulai meninggi seiring dengan hatiku yang tersayat-sayat oleh rasa pilu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan di hadapannya. Bahkan membentaknya sekalipun, aku tidak pernah. Tapi malam ini, kutumpahkan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatiku dengan berteriak di hadapannya.

Di sampingku, ia hanya tertunduk lesu dan menatapku dengan sendu, seakan-akan iba hanya dengan melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Terakhir kali, ketika aku merasakan beban hati yang harus kupikul ini adalah ketika diriku bertemu dengan ibuku di reruntuhan istana Odysseus dan harus ditikam oleh mantan Praetor, Michael Varus, Putra Dewa Janus.

Melihatnya bersedih tentu saja juga menambah kembali beban yang ada di hatiku. Mungkin jika kau berada di sini dan melihatku memaki Piper seperti ini, kau akan marah kepadaku dan menghantamku dengan api milikmu itu, sobat. "Maafkan aku _Pipes_. Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali ke pondokmu, aku akan segera kembali ke pondok milikku. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan dengan segera kutinggalkan tempat itu karena aku tak kuasa untuk melihat kesedihan di dalam matanya. Kutinggalkan perairan Long Island yang tenang itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan sosok yang sangat kukasihi yang entah masih tertunduk atau tidak.

~oOo~

Tak terasa matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur dan cahayanya menyinariku dari balik jendela pondok satu. Aku pun terbangun setelah mendengar kerumunan orang tengah berbincang dengan ria di sekitar pondokku. Kuusap mataku seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Kulihat ada banyak sekali orang tengah memulai aktivitas paginya di pondok masing-masing. Suara dentingan besi yang keluar dari bengkel pondok Hephaestus, suara kikikan dari dalam pondok Aphrodite, dan sebagainya. Kulihat juga ada beberapa anggota Legiun dari perkemahan Jupiter tengah berlalu lalang di perkemahan ini, sepertinya mereka tengah berkunjung.

"Ah.., Jason. Baru bangun?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mulai hinggap di telingaku. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu datang, aku melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata berwarna hijau terlihat cocok dengannya. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna jingga milik perkemahan blasteran. Sebuah pelindung juga tersemat di badannya.

Dia adalah Perseus Jackson atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Percy Jackson, Putra salah satu _Trinity_ yaitu Poseidon, sang Dewa Laut. Ia yang diramalkan untuk bertarung melawan Kronos pada perang Bangsa Titan yang kedua dan juga salah satu blasteran yang termasuk dalam Ramalan Ketujuh.

"Tidak. Aku masih berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur," ujarku dengan sarkas. Ia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku dan kemudian kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sudah siap dengan pedangmu hari ini, Jason?" Kuangkat sedikit alisku ketika mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Apakah ada latihan? Seingatku tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini, bahkan latihan pedang baru saja diadakan kemarin.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan heran. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan melebar seolah-olah terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. "Jason, apa kau lupa bahwa hari ini kita akan bertanding melawan perkemahan Jupiter dalam tangkap bendera?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

Seketika itu juga aku ikut melebarkan mataku, sialan ternyata event itu dilakukan hari ini. "Hei, kukira event itu akan diadakan lusa," jawabku seraya berlari ke dalam pondokku untuk bersiap-siap. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun keluar dari pondokku dengan pelindung yang tersemat di badanku.

"Kau tidak lupa untuk membawa pedangmu kan?" tanyanya kepadaku. Kuambil koin _drachma_[5] yang berada di kantongku dan kulemparkan ke atas. Lalu, sebuah petir menyambar koin itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebilah gladius[6] yang terbuat dari emas imperial. Kutangkap pedang itu dan kusarungkan di pinggangku.

"Oke, kau sudah membawanya," jawabnya ketika melihatku tengah melirik malas ke arahnya. Kemudian, kami pun beranjak menuju ke tempat dimana pertandingan itu akan dilaksanakan.

Pertandingan tangkap bendera dilaksanakan di hutan dekat bukit blasteran. Dan disana telah berkumpul sekumpulan orang dengan tameng dan pelindung. Pertandingan yang lebih mirip dengan simulasi pertempuran dimana kami harus menyerbu benteng milik musuh dan merebut bendera mereka.

Yang membuat pertandingan ini semakin sulit adalah lawan kami sendiri, karena kami harus melawan para demigod dari perkemahan Jupiter atau Legiun XII Fulminata yang terkenal akan koordinasi mereka yang sangat rapat dan kerja sama yang sangat baik. Dan sepertinya yang memimpin para anggota legiun adalah kedua praetor saat ini, Frank Zhang, Putra Mars[7], dan Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Putri Bellona[8].

"Yo.. Jason, semoga kita bisa bertempur dengan adil kali ini," ujar Frank kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku saja ketika tadi sekelebat saja aku melihat Piper berada di kerumunan dari perkemahan blasteran yang akan berpartisipasi dalam event kali ini. Aku masih mengingat kejadian semalam, ketika aku membentaknya di pinggir perairan Long Island.

"Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi reuni antara ketujuh demigod yang menjadi kru Argo II dan bersama-sama bertarung melawan Gaea selain Leo," tambah Percy. Mendengar ucapan Percy, entah mengapa aku kembali merasakan pedih di dalam diriku. Bayangan saat pertarungan melawan Gaea kembali muncul di dalam benakku.

"Jason, kau kenapa?" Suara dari Percy membangunkan diriku kembali dari lamunanku. "Ah.., tidak ada apa-apa. Kutunggu kau nanti di medan pertempuran, Frank, Reyna," ujarku seraya berlalu. Aku pun bersiap-siap bersama dengan para pekemah lain yang tengah menyusun strategi untuk melawan legiun. Dan yang memimpin diskusi ini adalah Clarisse dan Annabeth.

Sesekali aku pun menimpali mereka karena walau bagaimanapun juga aku adalah mantan praetor legiun yang bertugas selama dua belas tahun dan kini memilih untuk menetap bersama dengan teman-temanku demigod Yunani. Dan ketika pertempuran dimulai, aku mulai mengkoordinir sebagian pasukan untuk menyerang sisi kiri dari legiun dan memperingati mereka mengenai jebakan yang dipasang oleh para pekemah dari perkemahan Jupiter.

Namun seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, menyerang anggota legiun yang terkoordinir dengan baik akan sangat sulit. Terutama saat ini mereka tengah membuat formasi dengan tameng didepan tubuh mereka dan juga tombak terancung menuju lawan mereka. Meski begitu kami juga sempat membuat mereka kewalahan dengan hujan panah yang dilesatkan oleh para penghuni pondok Apollo.

Pertempuran berlangsung sangat sengit. Tebasan demi tebasan, lesatan anak panah dan teriakan perang memenuhi hutan tersebut. Aku pun mencoba untuk menebas anggota legiun yang ada di dekatku, namun ia berhasil menghindar. Tak kehabisan akal, kuubah gladiusku menjadi sebuah tombak yang teraliri oleh petir dan kuacungkan ke arahnya.

Dan yang ia terima adalah sambaran petir langsung yang cukup membuatnya kesemutan dan tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu, kuubah kembali senjataku menjadi gladius dan mencari mangsa yang lain. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat ke arah barisan pasukan kami yang tengah porak poranda akibat serangan infantri pimpinan Frank dan membuatku untuk mengambil keputusan menghadangnya.

Kami pun bertarung dengan sengit seakan-akan ini adalah medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Frank mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor badak dan mulai menerjang ke arahku dan juga pasukan kami. Meski aku bisa menghindarinya, namun para pekemah lainnya terlambat untuk menghindar sehingga mereka diterjang habis-habisan oleh Frank.

Tak mau kalah dengannya, aku pun kembali mengacungkan gladiusku dan mulai menerjang pasukan legiun. Tebasan, tusukan, bahkan sambaran petir terus kulakukan ke arah pasukan legiun. Hal ini kembali mengingatkanku dengan petualangan kru Argo II dalam memenuhi ramalan ketujuh. Pertarungan demi pertarungan yang terus kami lalui bersama.

Hingga berakhir dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Leo Valdez, Putra Hephaestus, dengan apinya yang membara bersama dengan tembakan onager yang dilesatkan oleh (bersama) Octavian membuat Ibu Pertiwi mengalami hal yang serupa yang pernah dialami oleh suaminya, Ouranos sang Penguasa Langit yang Pertama.

Bayangan pertempuranku yang sebelumnya ini membuat diriku tidak fokus dalam pertandingan kali ini sehingga Frank berhasil menerjangku dalam mode badaknya yang membuatku terjatuh dan terpental ke arah pepohonan. Dan ketika aku melihat kembali, mereka telah berhasil menerobos barisan pertahanan kami.

Aku berusaha untuk bangkit kembali dan berusaha untuk membuat mereka mundur, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berguna karena Frank dan Reyna telah mendekati tempat dimana bendera kami berada. Meski Annabeth, Percy dan aku menarik mundur pasukan untuk menjaga bendera, tampaknya hal itu menjadi sia-sia.

"Tampaknya ini menjadi kemenangan kami, Jason," ujar Frank dengan penuh percaya diri. "Jangan harap, Frank," ujarku sembari menebaskan pedangku. Kami kembali berduel dengan sengit di dekat bendera milik perkemahan blasteran. Namun ketika aku ingin mengeluarkan sambaran petir milikku lagi, aku kembali mengingat saat Leo yang melemparkan diriku dan Piper ke bawah sebelum ia mengorbankan dirinya.

Ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatku tak siap ketika Frank menerjangku dalam bentuk gorila. Aku pun dibanting-banting olehnya dan kemudian dilemparkan oleh dirinya menjauh dari bendera sehingga akhirnya ia mengangkat bendera kami dan mengumumkan kemenangan mereka.

~oOo~

Pertandingan tangkap bendera telah selesai dua jam yang lalu, namun entah mengapa aku memilih untuk duduk di puncak bukit blasteran tempat dimana patung Athena Parthenos berada dibandingkan bercengkrama dengan pekemah lainnya. _Well_, mungkin jika aku begini terus maka sikapku akan sama dengan Nico di Angelo yang selalu menyendiri sebelum bertemu dengan kami, kru Argo II.

Kupandangi seluruh penjuru Long Island dari atas bukit tersebut. Mengagumi segala pemandangan alam yang tercipta di sana. Sambil merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembut dan juga memandang patung Athena Parthenos yang kini berdiri dengan agung dan megah di bukit blasteran ini.

Kutatap juga lembah yang menjadi medan pertempuran terakhir kami melawan Gaea yang kebetulan juga berada di Long Island ini. Lembah yang kini kembali ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan juga pohon-pohon yang rindang, tak nampak bahwa baru beberapa tahun yang lalu tempat itu menjadi medan perang yang cukup ganas bagi kami.

Tiba-tiba suara gemerisik dedaunan dan juga langkah kaki terdengar di telingaku, membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang kepadaku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, aku terpaku memandang sosok perempuan yang berjalan pelan ke arahku. _Piper…_, batinku ketika melihat ia mendekat.

Padahal aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya sejak kejadian tadi malam. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut sedih dan sendu yang terukir di wajah cantiknya. Mengingat bahwa kemarin aku membentaknya begitu keras membuatku terdiam ketika sosok cantik itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Sepertinya kamu belum bisa lepas dari belenggu penyesalanmu, Jason," ujarnya dengan nada lembut. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika ia berbicara seperti itu. Lidahku kelu untuk berkata-kata. "Begitulah…," ujarku dengan nada datar nan lirih. Aku mengutuk diriku yang hanya bersikap dingin kepadanya setelah kejadian semalam itu.

"Kau ingat tidak masa-masa dimana kita berada di sekolah alam saat itu?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Masa-masa dimana pertama kalinya kami bertiga bertarung bersama menjadi satu tim untuk menyelamatkan Hera dan juga ayah Piper dari tangan raksasa.

"Aku, kau dan Leo harus berjuang melawan sang Raja para Raksasa dan juga Enceladus yang menahan Hera dan ayahmu di dekat rumah Lupa, Dewi Serigala kan? Kalau tidak salah Leo membuat nickname lucu untuk Enceladus, siapa namanya?" tanyaku. "Enchiladas!" serunya seraya tersenyum.

Kami tertawa bersama sembari mengingat segala kekonyolan yang sering dilakukan Leo semasa ia berada bersama kami. Benar juga, kalau tidak salah hal ini pernah terjadi juga di atas balkon pondok Zeus. Di mana posisiku ditempait oleh Piper dan aku yang menghiburnya.

Namun kini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, dan memang hal ini cukup membuatku bisa untuk melupakan segala penyesalan yang kurasakan selepas perang itu. Kini beban yang aku rasakan mulai terangkat naik dan menghilang dari hatiku.

Saat kami tengah bercengkrama bersama di puncak bukit tersebut, tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayangan hitam tengah melintasi langit pulau ini. Kupikir yang melintas itu adalah seekor Pegasus, terutama Pegasus milik Percy yang bernama Blackjack. Tapi setelah aku melihatnya lebih teliti, aku melihat sesosok naga berkilauan tengah membawa dua orang manusia di punggungnya.

Aku sedikit terkesiap melihat apa yang baru saja melintas tadi. Dan seketika, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Piper. "_Pipes_, apa kau melihat yang barusan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Dan kulihat ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja melintas di dekat kami tadi. "Aku tidak yakin Jason. Namun sepertinya, kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dan ia menuju ke arah perkemahan," ujarnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian, aku dan Piper segera bergegas menuruni bukit dan berlari menuju perkemahan. Semakin lama kami mendekati daerah perkemahan, semakin terdengar suara keramaian yang mungkin disebabkan oleh sang pengendara naga.

Sesampainya di perkemahan, aku melihat Percy, Nico, Frank, Hazel, dan Annabeth tengah mengerumuni naga perunggu yang tengah mendarat di tengah perkemahan. Aku dan Piper kembali terkejut melihat naga berdiri megah di sana. Itu adalah Festus, naga pertama ciptaan Leo sekaligus partner terakhir kami dalam menggulingkan Gaea.

Dan di atasnya, aku melihat sosok pemuda Latino tengah berusaha duduk dengan gagah dan juga memamerkan sengiran khasnya. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman terlihat berkilauan disinari matahari. Di belakangnya duduk seorang perempuan bersurai kastel dan juga berkulit putih bersih, ia mengenakan sebuah pakaian kasual berwarna putih yang menambah aura kecantikannya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis ketika melihatnya kembali, sembari berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang diberikan Hypnos[9] kepadaku. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dan ketika aku mulai mendekat, ia turun dari Festus dan hanya menyengir kepadaku seraya berkata, "Hai Jason, apa kabar?"

Aku memukulnya di bagian perut lalu memeluknya. Tetesan air mata mulai meleleh dari mataku. Kulihat ia merasa terheran-heran dengan sikapku kemudian bertanya kepadaku, "Hei bung, kau kenapa?" "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sempat merasa putus asa setelah kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri ketika melawan Gaea!? Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sempat membentak Piper karena berusaha melupakan penyesalanku terhadapmu!?" seruku di depan mukanya.

Ia hanya terkekeh pelan ketika mendengarnya, dan kemudian bertanya kepadaku, "Mengapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini Jason?" "_Vos amici mei estis_," ujarku kepadanya. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika mendengar perkataanku tadi. "Apa artinya? Kau tahu kan bahwa aku payah dalam bahasa latin," tanyanya. Aku terkekeh pelan dan kemudian berkata, "Kamulah sahabatku, Leo," ujarku sekali lagi.

Ia tertawa mendengarku dan kemudian Chiron datang menghampiri kami. "Sepertinya kita harus menyambut kedatangan kembali pahlawan kita dari kematian. Dan bahkan membawa salah satu dewi yang cantik bersamanya," ujarnya sambil menggoda Leo. Leo tersipu malu dan disambut kekehan dari semuanya. "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Kenalkan semuanya, ia adalah Calypso, Putri Atlas," ujar Leo.

Dan kemudian Chiron berkata, "Ayo semuanya! Kita sambut kedatangan Leo dan Calypso dengan berpesta!" Ucapan sang Centaur tua itu membuat semangat kami berkobar dan hari itu diakhiri oleh canda tawa dari semuanya.

~FIN~

Keterangan :

[1] Asclepius :Putra Apollo. Dulunya seorang demigod yang berpetualang menggunakan Argo, namun karena suatu kejadian ia dibunuh oleh Zeus dan melalui kesepakatan antara Zeus dan Apollo, ia diangkat menjadi Dewa Tabib.

[2] Praetor : Pemimpin Legiun

[3] Kymopoleia : Putri Poseidon/Neptunus. Dewi Laut Ganas Romawi

[4] _Pontifex Maximus_ : Pendeta tertinggi Romawi. Memiliki tingkatan setara Kaisar Romawi itu sendiri.

[5] _drachma_ : koin Yunani kuno

[6] gladius : pedang Romawi Kuno

[7] Mars : Dewa Perang Romawi. Persona Yunani : Ares

[8] Bellona : Dewi Perang Romawi

[9] Hypnos : Dewa Tidur dan Mimpi Yunani

#FriendshipFI2019


End file.
